Episode 2 - The House Raid!
'''Riggs Journal -''' The party went to Zhong's shop and rested for the night, we talked a bit, got to know each other. As it happened! We all had one thing in common. We wanted to make some money. The group headed out for breakfast, then headed to the local bounty board to see if anything good was posted. Lots of missing people, and lots of families that didn't care to pay enough to get their loved ones back. Then the strangest thing happened, that Dwarf from the Colosseum, the one that tripped over a halfling and ran away crying and bleeding. He got thrown out of the fort we happened to be at, he gave us his name, Dorinso I think it was, and said he had a job for us. Everyone was a little concerned about working with him, but I thought he might just want some friends, what is the worst that could happen? He led us over to a river, he wanted to stop to talk to some fisherman near the water, and then he fell down the hill trying to get to them. They talked though, not sure what they said, but the Dwarf seemed to get some information out of them. Just as everyone was leaving, I saw a HUGE fish in the river! Everyone wanted to leave it, but no, they didn't understand, it was a big fucking fish, we needed it! I grabbed the ranger, and asked if she could get it with her bow, everyone else was just ignoring us and walking away, but she tied a bit of twine to her bow, and SHOT THE DAMN FISH! With a bow! In the water! It's like the 5th coolest thing I have ever seen a ranger do! I pulled the fish up to the shore, and we walked away with it! Dorinso led us to some shifty alleyway, and talked to someone about some broken coin. It seems that Dwarf is good at getting information, but doesn't know what to do with it when he has it. Lucky enough, Ki-Ro, the bard happened to know a tavern by the name "The Broken Coin". There was a nice red headed lady in the tavern, pepper I think her name was, she took us into a basement and introduced us to Abe, he didn't look too impressive, but something about him says "I could kill you, and you wouldn't notice it happened until you woke up in hell". He had a job for us, wanted some ring from a noble, and told us to make the house a mess so no one would notice the ring was missing, said there wouldn't be any guards. Pepper took us to the house where the ring was when night came, Zhong and I distracted the guards out front. ''(Ya know, the guards that were not supposed to be there.)'' We got some information from them, they said they were loyal to the Lady of the house, and that we shouldn't be here! Not very hospitable at all! The party made it into the house all in their own special ways, minus Ki-Ro who fell out of a window, twice. Hey at least she has a good personality to fall back on! Zhong and I made it inside, only to find more guards! They didn't tell us to leave like the nice bunch out front, they attacked us! How rude, so hard to find good help these days! Most of them got knocked out, one of them had a portion of his chest removed. Now, the guild did say not to cause fatal wounds to anyone, but they also said there wouldn't be guards, so it seems like a fair trade to me! After the guards were subdued, they were tied up and laid on the porch, we trashed the house, and I grabbed the ring for pepper. ''(I also got a pretty red dress, NO ONE MUST KNOW!)'' Everyone stole some assorted items, and we got paid for the job. It was a good day, Most of the party went back to Zhong's shop to rest, but Ki-Ro went to some fancy ball, she said she wanted to get some information, but I think she just secretly likes dancing. Key~ah's Adventures I appear in the middle of the woods in front of a house. My good friends seem to be trying to get into the house by going through the guards at the front door. I decide to take the smarter path of climbing through one of the paper windows. I instantly find out that there is a lot of stuff in the house. I decide to try and help my friends out by putting all of the stuff on the inside of the house to the outside. That failed as the inattentive simpletons start forcing themselves into the house. I realized this fact as I heard the gunpowder lady start shooting the inhabitants of the house (so unnecessary). I decide that it is too much fun putting stuff outside so I continue to do this and eventually find the pantry. There were so many delicious things there I could not figure out what to eat so I put all of the food on bed sheets that I have acquired (taking a bite from each) and set them by the front door. While I did this many more gunshots went off. At least I can tell how far into the house my friend is getting by where the gunshots are. It was when I put the food at the door that all the people in the house were dead because all of the shooting and shouting stopped. The last thing that I decided needed (and I mean needed) to go out the window was a huge set of armor (far more than I should have tried to lift). At this point my friends felt like they were done with the place and left. Here I find that not all of the people were dead, some of them were shown some mercy and forced to walk away into the night (completely pointless to let them live). Then my Retched Beast escorted me back to the Orc's dwelling inside the city. ''Other characters views to be added.'' =